All To Myself
by EvanescentWriter
Summary: She bumped into somebody. She felt herself falter, and she began apologizing for her absent-mindedness, but she was gripped by the upper arms. She was caught in the headlights as she recognized the person that held onto her tightly. "What are you doing here, Jackson?" Apollo grinned down at her sunnily. Persephone just stared at him. Fem!Percy NOTE: chapters past 1 are outtakes.
1. Chapter 1

Persephone was stumbling through life. Ever since she saved Olympus, she had nothing to do. Of course, she should be working hard to finish high school and move onto something more in life. But that was unfulfilling to her. It didn't feel right, like there was something more in store for her. How awful was that? She saved Olympus, but that wasn't enough for her?

Persephone kept her gaze on the road in front of her, ignoring the people around her. Snowflakes drifted down, clinging to her hair. It was chilly out, but she didn't mind. Winter was beautiful to her. It was so white and almost _godly_ that it took her breath away. And very little did that these days.

It was then, as she pondered these thoughts that she bumped into somebody. She felt herself falter, and she began apologizing for her absent-mindedness, but she was gripped by the upper arms. She was caught in the headlights as she recognized the person that held onto her tightly.

"What are you doing here, Jackson?" Apollo grinned down at her sunnily (damn the pun, she thought angrily).

"Ap-"

"Shh, I'm Andrew here."

"Andrew." She didn't mean it to sound so dumb, but she couldn't help the incredulous part of her from shining through.

He glanced down the street thoughtfully then turned back to her. "I know a place not far from here. Want to go get hot chocolate, coffee, or whatever you kids drink these days?"

Persephone just stared at him.

Apollo dropped her arms, sliding his hands down to grip hers. He tugged her down the street. "I hope you don't have anywhere to be tonight." He said it playfully, walking backwards to wag his eyebrows at her, but she couldn't help but think he meant it.

She allowed herself to be pulled along until they came to a stop before a chain shop that she had heard of, but never went to. It was an expensive chain, and Persephone didn't want to begin to think about how much this simple cup of whatever she would have would put a dent into her monthly funds.

Apollo was leading her straight to the door, his back now facing her, and he pulled the door open for her to enter.

"Ap-"

"Andrew." Apollo insisted, catching her eye. His eyes sparkled mischievously and her gut clenched.

"Andrew." She repeated numbly before she started to pull her hand away from his. "I don't know how to say this," She knew she should just go along with it because who knew how many times she could refuse gods and get away with it? However, she couldn't help pushing away when it just wasn't right. "I can't-I can't afford it. And I don't know what you want, I don't have anything you could possibly want. I'm sorry I ran into you. I am, but there really isn't any way I can make it up to you."

"I'll pay, Persephone,"

"Percy." Persephone interjected.

"I'll pay, Persephone, and I don't want anything from you but your companionship. And I really don't need you to make it up to me, but if you feel you should, you could stay and keep me company." He grinned.

Persephone glanced at the still-open door. "Okay."

"Great."

She stepped through the doorway and was hit with a sudden wall of heat. She felt Apollo come up behind her. As she unzipped her coat, she spun to scrutinize him. He unzipped his blue coat, shrugged it off, and caught her staring.

"Here," He said after folding his coat over his arm. "Let me help you."

She pulled away from him. "I can do it."

"Never said you couldn't. Uncle P would want me to be a gentleman, though." He backed away, however, showing her he respected her desires.

When she got her coat off and hung it over her arm, Apollo led her to the right toward a small booth. They sat on opposite sides, Apollo setting his coat to the side and Persephone shoving hers onto her lap. She clasped her hands together under the table.

Apollo leaned his jaw into the palm of his hand and stared at Persephone intently.

"So, how's life?"

She started to answer when the waiter came up to them. He smiled widely, showing off his teeth.

"Hi, my name is Cody and I'll be your waiter today. Can I start you off with some drinks?" He turned to Persephone.

They waited for Persephone to speak, but she just stared at Apollo questioningly. A few seconds pass, then he started for her. "We'll have the mocha turtle coffees."

"Would you like water with that?"

"No thanks." Apollo turned back to Persephone.

"I'll be back to take your orders." The waiter took off.

"So, how's life, hero?" Apollo reiterated, chin still in his hand. "Or should I say heroine?"

"Fine, I guess." Persephone shifted uncomfortably, unappreciative of the nickname.

"Surely there's more to it than that."

She locked eyes with him. She fought with herself for a moment-Apollo waited patiently-and finally decided. "I guess I just don't know what to do with my life now. So long I've been hiding and scraping by…sure, there's always camp, but the prophecy was such a huge part of my life that I just don't…"

"…know what to do with yourself." Apollo nodded, finally lifting his head. "That's common among heroes."

Persephone glanced to the side and was grateful when the waiter came back with their drinks. However, she felt nervous as she looked down at the coffee. She had never tried it. Not to mention she was told to never, _never_ drink coffee because of her ADHD.

"So, do you know what you would like tonight?" The waiter asked.

Panic curled inside Persephone. They didn't even discuss that.

"I think we'll each have French Silk Pie." Apollo told the man.

"Okay, I'll be back with that." He left.

Persephone grasped the handle of the coffee cup, brought it up to her nose, sniffed it, and finally took a big gulp of coffee. She set it down immediately. Her nose scrunched up and Apollo laughed. She turned to him as he spoke.

"You're supposed to enjoy it in parts. Small sips." His voice was laced with humor and she swore his eyes were twinkling again.

She bit her lip and was drawn back to their previous topic.

"What about you?" She inquired.

"Hm?"

"How are you doing? How are things in Olympus?"

Apollo grimaced. "You should be careful with your words. There's a reason I want to be called Andrew. Some things are better off not said." He sighed when he saw Persephone started to shut down at being reprimanded. "I didn't mean it to be harsh," He explained. "We just like to be careful."

"What about the mist?"

The waiter brought out their pie. Persephone's stomach growled at the sight. She blushed as Apollo laughed.

"The mist is like a back-up. It's our plan B. The mist will be there to help you, but there is no reason not to be careful. There's also those who can see beyond the mist. It's best not to chance it." He took the fork sitting on his plate and stabbed a small piece of pie. "I'm fine-well, as well as I could be." Persephone took a bite of her pie, then looked at him questioningly. "I guess clean-up is harder than we expected it to be. There's a lot of boring meetings and everyone is uptight. Herm-" Persephone took note of the nickname. "-has been very serious, very unlike himself. I don't blame him, but it's still hard on all of us."

"How's rebuilding going?"

"Annabeth is doing a great job. Everything looks beautiful but sophisticated. We're all impressed. Of course, Athie-" Persephone held back a snort of laughter at the nickname. "-is gloating in her own way. We tend to be proud of our children until they do something to make us want to disown them."

"Does that happen often, disowning your children?"

"Sometimes."

There was silence, although comfortable even after that dark proclamation, that Persephone wondered how to fill.

"Why did you bring me here?" She finally rested on. She looked down at her empty plate, set down her fork and grabbed her coffee. She gave a small sip, crinkled her nose and set it down. The second time was as bad as the first.

"I was out looking for a good time. I saw you and realized you could use some fun. And I knew I would have fun too."

Persephone was filled with warmth at that. She felt the need to thank him, so she did. "I'm having a great time," She admitted gratefully. "Thanks, Ap-A-Andrew."

"Well," He said and waved the waiter down. "I should get back to my place. I have to get up early for another meeting."

Persephone felt slightly dejected, but she knew she had to get back to her mother and Paul's place after she finished her previous errand.

The waiter and Apollo exchanged words and he soon came back with their tab. Persephone followed Apollo's lead in getting up. They took the tab to the register toward the front of the restaurant.

After Apollo paid, they both lingered in the front of the restaurant.

Persephone knew, just _knew_ that she had to leave. And yet, she was coming up with reasons to stay.

Apollo, who had only moments before wanted to get home, looked conflicted, then resigned. "Uncle P is gonna kill me." He said before he leaned in and kissed Persephone quickly. It was only a peck, but it was enough to cause Persephone to silently freak.

Apollo pulled away just as quickly as he had leaned in. "Man, I'm sorry if I read the signs wrong." He ran a hand over his hair.

"No," She said, a little numbly. "I've just…never been kissed before?"

"Oh," He wagged his eyebrows. "How did I do?"

Persephone flushed.

"That good?" He looked thoughtful for a second. "Then how about we do this again sometime?"

"That sounds-nice."

There was staring on both ends, then someone entering through the door by them broke the two up. Apollo caught the door as it begun to swing close. He held it open for her. They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

They continued to meet, and if Aphrodite gave Apollo knowing looks whenever she saw him, Apollo made sure not to bring it up.


	2. Outtake One

**I decided, since I had a lot of outtakes on this story, to upload what didn't make it into** ** _All To Myself._** **They might seem pretty pointless, which is why I deleted them. Anyway, enjoy.**

"Why did you name me Persephone?" Persephone cocked her head at her mother, eyes questioning and shattering her mother's composure.

Persephone was a small, petite black-haired child. Her hair, despite its length to her shoulders, was rough around the edges and standing at odds and ends. Her striking eyes were a sea green, something she inherited from her father. The feature was both beautiful to her mother, Sally, but also made her think of better times (and how far away she was from them).

Sally Jackson took time to gather her thoughts into something appropriate to say and idly ran her fingers through Persephone's hair. There was so much she could tell her daughter-how the name reminded her of talks with Persephone's father…Sally put her thoughts on halt at that. She opened her mouth and began unsurely, "It's a beautiful name." That sounded so pathetic that she continued immediately, not allowing that to stand alone. "It belongs to a Greek goddess, a favorite of mine."

"What's she like?"

Sally pauses her hand momentarily. "Well, she was a beautiful goddess. She's-she was said to be kind. Her mother loved her dearly, like I love you. But something bad happened to her. A king fell in love with her and tricked her into spending four months every year with him to be his queen. The rest of the eight months, she lives with her mother. I chose your name because I want you to be like her."

"You want me to spend four months away from you because-"

"No, Persephone," Sally cups her hands around Persephone's face. "I want you to be strong like her. No matter what happens to you, you will persevere."

"What does persevere mean?"

Sally smiled down at her daughter and dropped her hands.


	3. Outtake Two

The next time Persephone saw Apollo, it was at her graduation open house.

The open house was based in a fancy hotel.

He strode up in a loose, collared shirt and dress pants. It was the most formal that she had seen him, but his presence was all that she really focused on.

She wore a dark green sleeveless dress with black leggings. Her hair was curled only slightly, enough to give her a beautiful, but not overdone look.

"Congratulations," He said as he approached her.

"Hi," She reached out a hand to shake his and he grasped hers firmly. Then he pulled her in and wrapped an arm around her back. She stayed like that, pressed to his chest, for a few seconds when she heard a familiar voice come from behind Apollo.

"What's going on here?"

Persephone pushed herself back, blushing at the intense look on her father's face.

He was wearing a Hawaiian shirt and shorts. His dark eyebrows were furrowed together in confusion.

"Dad!"


End file.
